


Trust

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [28]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Trust: firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something.





	Trust

There was no reason he should trust him, and yet he did, implicitly; with his life and his heart. He supposed they were one and the same thing if he gave it any serious thought. He looked over at the man who was once again pacing, thinking out loud to himself, barely paying him any mind at all, and yet when he once again turned in his direction, the dark brown eyes twinkled at him, and he wondered if anyone had ever truly seen him before that moment. He didn't think so.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to ignore you. I'm not used to having an audience while I work -"

"I can leave if it bothers you." Stephen rumbled out, then his words shuddered to a halt as the light in Tony's eyes changed, and he closed the distance between them in two long strides, then held Stephen's face in his hands, his strong, steady hands told him again without a word of the love that beat so fiercely within him.

"I didn't say it bothered me, in fact, you are rather inspiring, Sunshine."

All Stephen could do was stare at him, words were beyond his reach, and as Tony smiled against his lips, he briefly wondered if the engineer had cast his own spell over him.


End file.
